criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Bay
' Free Bay' is the second fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the second case of the Nice Land district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was a famous reporter named Adam Bester. He was just about to reveal an important secret of the city (called tha Great Secret), but Adam was found death in the bay of Little Hollow. The killer was his secretary, Shina Glovola, who had long called for a promotion at the office of Adam Bester; but he never take care of the order because he only wants Shina for his body. Finally, to get back at him, invite him to an appointment at the farthest dark corner of the city and pushed him to the cliff of the bay, killing him suddenly. In court, Shina don't showed remorse for the murder of Adam Bester and declared that the victim doesn't was a honorable person and deserves to die. She was sentenced to 25 years in prison, without a chance of parole. But the police investigation stated that Adam had no desire for Shina and he only was killed for not to mention the Great Secret that was publishing. Victim *'Adam Bester' (he was lying on a bay, destroyed) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to his Death from a Cliff' Killer *'Shina Glovola' Suspects Suspect Profile *The killer works in Bester's Office. *The killer uses strawberry soap. Suspect Profile *The killer works in Bester's Office. *The killler has black hair. *The killer chews bubble gum. Suspect Profile *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer uses strawberry soap. Suspect Profile *The killer works in Bester's Office. *The killler has black hair. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer chews bubble gum. Suspect Profile *The killer works in Bester's Office. *The killler has black hair. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer uses strawberry soap. Killer´s Profile *The killer works in Bester's Office. *The killler has black hair. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer uses strawberry soap. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Little Hollow Bay (Clues: Victim´s Body, Broken Papers) **Autopsy Victim Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer chews bubble gum) **''Restore'' the Broken Papers (Clues: Brian Moses's Presentation Card) ***''Talk'' to Brian about his Presentation Card *Investigate Bester's Offices (Result: Victim's Hat, Camera) **''Examine'' the Victim's Hat (Clues: Fingerprints) ***''Compare'' Fingerprints (Result: Gobert Manson's Fingerprints) ***''Ask'' Gobert why he touch the Victim's Hat (KP: The killer works in Bester's Office) **''Examine'' Camera (Clues: Veronica Adles's name) ***''Give'' the Camera to Veronica (Clues: Blurred Announcement) ***Analyse Blurred Announcement (6:00:00, Clues: The Random Restaurant) *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate The Random Restaurant (Clues: Torned Photo, Victim's Cellphone) **''Recover'' Torned Photo (Clues: Adam Bester and Misterious Girl's Photo) ***''Compare'' Misterious Girl's Face (Clues: Shina Glovola's Face) ***''Interrogate'' Shina Glovola about his relationship with the Victim (Clues: Adam's Computer) **Analysed Victim's Cellphone (9:00:00, Clues: CEO Number, KP: The killer uses strawberry soap) ***''Talk'' with the Victim's CEO, Cecilia Dobermann *Investigate Adam's Computer (Clues: Veronica's Angry Message, Brian Moses's blog about Bester) **''Ask'' Veronica about his Angry Message **''Interrogate'' Brian Moses about his blog about the Victim (Clues: Rocks) ***Investigate Rocks (Clues: The Great Secret's File) *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *''Analyse'' The Great Secret's File (Clues: Watered Papers) *''Talk'' with Gobert about The Great Secret (Clues: Pendrive A, Pendrive B) **Analyse Pendrive A (6:00:00, KP: The killer has black hair) **''Examine'' Pendrive B (Clues: Victim's Saliva, Unkown Blood) ***Analyse Victim's Saliva (8:00:00, Clues: Shina Glovola's Saliva) ****''Interrogate'' Shina Glovola about his real relationship with the Victim ***''Compare'' Unkown Blood (Clues: Cecilia Dobermann's Blood) ****''Ask'' Cecilia about his accident with the pendrive *Investigate the Particular Table (Clues: Broken Napkin) **''Restore'' the Napkin (Clues: Adam Bester's Napkin with a kiss) ***''Analyse'' the Kiss in the Napkin (KP: The killer wears lipstick) *''Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Talk'' to Cecilia Dobermann **Investigate Bester's Offices (Clues: Marihuana's Cigarettes) ***''Examine'' Marihuana's Cigarette (Clues: Fingernails) ***''Compare'' Fingernails (Clues: Veronica Adles's Fingernails) ****''Chat ''with Cecilia about the Marihuana's Cigarette (Reward: Executive Clothes) *****''Tell'' Veronica Adles she's fired ******Investigate Particular Tables (Clues: Destroyed Bag, Vacation's Poster) *******''Restore'' the Destroyed Bag *******''Examine'' the Bag (Clues: Veronica's Phone) *******''Give'' the Bag and the Phone to Veronica (Reward: 20,000 coins) ******''Examine'' the Vacation's Poster (Clues: Gobert's name) *******''Take'' Gobert to the Airport (Reward: Burger) *''Investigate'' Next Case (1 stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Nice Land